Home Found
by lilbitsilly
Summary: A story told through moments lost in time of our beloved Prince finially finding love and a home to call his own.


It was a warm desert night, sands shifted, the moon shined bright…and he was running for his life. The Dahaka fallowed, unrelenting in his pursuit after him. He jump, dodged, and tried to get away in every opportunity he was given. Suddenly, a sense of absolute peace filled him. Opening his steel grey eyes, never realizing he had closed them, he stared at the small being in front of him. She was floating her, long strands of inky black hair dancing around her body in an unfelt breeze. Slowly, dark lashed eye opened to reveal warm honeyed gold. Tiny hands reached out for him, pale, perfect fingers brushing against his cheek.

"The monster is gone, my prince." She leaned forward till her lips brushed his and the Prince almost jerked back at the silky feeling of it. His calloused, worn hand grasped her slim shoulders pushing her away. His eyes narrowed, his strong, aristocratic features shadowing in confusion.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, and he realized that she now stood in front of him, her tiny frame reaching only the center of his chest. "I am a servant of fate…I am yours."

Little did he know how this would completely change his life forever.

……….\\\

He wrapped the shawl tighter around her head, tucking it into place. Her pouty, oh so tempting, lips pulled back to reveal perfect white teeth. "My Prince-sama is the best."

He ran a hand through his shaggy brunette hair, tracing his thumb across the delicate line of her jaw. In the few days he had spent with her, he had quickly found out the Dahaka couldn't be in her presence and that she was as curious as a child. "You keep calling me that, but I have no name to call you."

She blinked her perfect almond eyes, and he began to understand almost everything was perfect about her. "I don't have one. You have to name Prince-sama." She twirled, the faint clinking of the coins of her dress reaching his ears. "You are my lord and protector and I serve you in any way I can."

His eyes traced down the long tendril of onyx that lay on her bosom, past her tampered waist, to end at the round flair of her hips. Protect her? He'd do many things to her. "Then what would you like to be named?" He kept himself in check, knowing that his usual mix of sarcasm and chill would make her draw back.

She began to walk, looking like a dancer in the simple movement. "Amaris…because I was promised to you by the fates…the gods…"

He felt a spark of emotion strike him, and he found himself walking closer to her just to be deeper in her presence. "Amaris?" He smirked, her hand sliding into his on its own accord. "It suits you."

She stared up at him and he took in the swirling pools of her eyes. "You are my Prince, my life is yours, and my name is given by only you." As soon as those words finished he watched as a small black line formed a ring around her slender neck. His hand reached up to trace the newly formed mark. Soft skin met his, and he could feel her pulse beating under his finger tips.

"Never doubt it Amaris…"

……..\\\

Amaris twirled around the ships decks, dancing to the rustic sounds that the crew called music. Her long hair was unbound, flowing like water behind her. Her feet pivoted and the shawl she had held in her hand swirled around her. She moved over to him, and held her hands out as if to embrace him, before drawing back. The Prince watched amusedly as the crew cheered her on. She spun one last time before crouching onto the ground. She slowly rose back up and smiled, lighting everything like the sun itself.

She walked over to him and he re-tied her shawl around her waist. "You really should learn how to do this, Amaris."

She brought his hand to her lips, kissing his palm. "But then my Prince-sama wouldn't have any reason to help me, and that would make me very sad."

He pulled her closer, resting his face in the crook of her neck. His stubble along his jaw pricked at her skin and Amaris tilted her head away. The Prince smirked, kissing the sensitive skin. "I would find more ways to help you."

She smiled into the night, leaning into his strong body. "I would like that, my Prince."

…….\\\\\\\

He watched as she slept, trusting him to protect her, to keep anything from harming her. For once in his life, he felt truly needed. Yes, he had Farah to protect, but never once did she depend on him fully like Amaris. The small gift he had received had called out for him, shaking with fear as the storm hit their small boat. She held onto him as if he was a lifeline, crying into his shoulder. He in turn, comforted her, treating her like glass as he kissed away her fear. She fell asleep in his arms, and e realized just how much the girl had come to mean to him.

Carefully, he lay next to her and pulled the tiny body against his. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He opened his eyes moments later and pulled away from her, away from the warmth he had come to know. His hand traced over the delicate line of her jaw. "Good night, Amaris…."

…….//////////

He had fought for days and finally he felt free. Beside him, Amaris stared out into the endlessness of sea in front of them. They looked back at the Island of Time…the palace that had become their battle ground. She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's done Amaris, I can return home."

She stared sadly up at him. "Will you leave this one Prince?"

He leaned down, pulling her body to his. His lips whispered over hers, and soon he found himself possessing her through a single kiss. "Never,"

She smiled at him, laying herself in his embrace. "Let's go home, my Prince."

He found himself smiling, an honest, light heartened smile. "Let's,"

……\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Prince ran his hands over her skin, heated silk to the touch. She writhed under him, music coming from her. He cupped her breasts, nipped at the creamy skin of her neck, placing himself between her thighs. He moved in one fluid motion and heaven greeted him. He lost himself in her and time seemed to stop its ebb in flow as the two lovers did a dance ancient as the desert sands. Her body took him in, and met him with every move. So close…he could feel it there…taste it. Her eyes met his, and he had never felt more alive. Nothing mattered anymore, just her, just this. The night witnessed as they cried out their love, and mourned the loss of another flower. Yet blooming was a much brighter future.

…..////////////////

Home coming had not been the peace he thought it would. The Prince had won a long battle, but now, he had his kingdom. He looked over its buildings, heard the people as they rebuilt what they had lost. Finally, he was home. Yet part of him knew that he had found home much earlier then this. Home resided in the arms of his soon to be wife. She was his light and even accepted him when he had been tainted by the sands. She simply knew that she had to stand by him and trust that he would fight. And he did. He fought the darkness in every way. He had come to understand that salvation was found in Amaris' arms, in her love filled gazes, and her heated touches. Yes, he had found home and he would never let it be taken from him again.

….\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Prince, now a King, walked through the gardens of his palace. He fallowed the sound of laughter to see two young boys chasing each other around a fountain. The boys stopped, their twinkling eyes of steel grey tinted with the blue skies starring at him in joy. Their wild black hair ruffled in the breeze as they ran toward him.

"Papa! Papa!" The embraced his legs and he placed a hand on each their heads. He bent down to their level, pulling them into a tight hug. Gods, how he loved his children, and how he cherished all that he now had.

"Aden, Raanan, let your father relax some; maybe he can tell us of his journeys?" His eyes took in the sight of his queen, her smiling face lighting her warm gold eyes. He let go of his sons and walked over to her in a few quick strides.

"Amaris," He kissed her and he knew that time had finally blessed him. She held him for a second before a cry broke them apart. She left, only to arrive a few moments later with a small buddle in her arms.

The King took his child into his arms, gently brushing at the brunette stands of her hair. Big, innocent gold eyes stared up at him. "Hello my little princess, you've grown since we last met."

Zahavah curled around him, his tiny daughter cooing in happiness. He smiled and looked from his child to see Amaris sitting with their sons, watching the setting sun. She looked over her shoulder and the love in her eyes filled him completely.

Home, he was home.


End file.
